


Musical Differences

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Adam finds Miss Roskoff's voice a thing of beauty, others are not so sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



Even Simms wasn’t impressed, which was impressive in itself, as Georgie thought Miss Roskoff would be right up his street. Once he saw Adam pick up her album and put it on the gramophone, he made a face and declared he had some urgent cleaning to do in another room. Perhaps Miss Roskoff had had him taken off the bill for his blue jokes at a theatre or she’d pipped him at an audition. Georgie swiftly ruled out the latter; Simms was wise enough to accept limericks were no match against high-powered opera recitals.

“The voice of an angel,” murmured Adam, with passion. Once the record had finished playing, he shook his head sadly and put the LP back into its sleeve.

“Maybe if she had the Stones to back her,” said Georgie. It was the nicest thing she could say, without mentioning the Devil had the best music, after hearing Miss Roskoff. 

“I fear your reaction has been tainted by the knowledge of Miss Roskoff’s involvement in a series of bank thefts. No doubt her involvement was accidental.”

“I’m sure it was an accident she was born with a voice that can drown out the sound of crooks drilling into bank vaults. I agree she’s not to blame, it’s her seedy manageress arranging publicity stunts outside banks that’s at fault.”

“Her manageress is definitely not a lady,” said Adam, with an air that suggested no woman should be in the cut and thrust business of promotion in the first place.

“No.”

“The common sight of ladies smoking cigarettes is a sorry enough aspect of these times. But cigars?”

“I’m not agreeing with you on that. I don’t see why men can smoke and women shouldn’t. It’s silly.”

“Miss Jones, you don’t understand,” said Adam and looked at the door, where sounds of hoovering were emanating from.

“You know Simms would only agree with you because it means more cigars for him, don’t you?”


End file.
